MARINETTE
by Katsa Graceling
Summary: Ella una huérfana sin memoria que busca su lugar y su familia, Él un chico desafortunado que solo busca sobrevivir. ¿Podrán llegar a un acuerdo y encontrar lo que buscan? Primera vez que escribo un fanfic, si les agrada la idea agradezco su comentarios, sino pues, también agradezco sus comentarios. Basada en la película Anastasia de la 20th. Century Fox
1. Chapter 1

Primera vez que escribo un fanfic, espero les agrade, no estoy segura de si existe una historia similar si es así mil disculpas, como es la primera vez que escribo basare la historia en la pelicula de las 20th Century Fox Anastacia, tratare de adaptar lo mejor posible.


	2. LA MALDICIÓN DUPAIN

La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia fue creada con el fin de entretener.

Sin más, ¡comenzamos!

LA MALDICIÓN DUPAIN

Una noche de invierno, la Emperatriz Rose madre del Zar Tom, se prepara para asistir a la gran cena de gala para celebrar el tricentenario del reinado de la Dinastia Dupain en Rusia.

-Alya ¿has visto la pequeña cajita que he preparado para mi nieta?

-Sí majestad, la ha dejado en la mesa del estudio, ahora la traigo.

Alya era su dama de compañía desde que esta tenía 10 años a pesar de todo para la Emperatriz era como una amiga verdadera de esas que no encuentras fácilmente en ese mundo encantado de elegantes palacios y grandes fiestas

-Aquí tiene Majestad, le deseo una agradable noche- sonríe mientras hace una reverencia y le entrega la cajita

-Gracias Alya, no sé qué haría sin ti. - toma la cajita y la mete dentro su bolso- Es hora de irme regresaré en unas horas no me esperes despierta-sonríe con amabilidad pues sabe lo mucho que su dama toma en serio su trabajo- Ya me ha ayudado preparándome para la celebración es justo que descanses.

-Es muy amable majestad, pero solo cumplo con mi deber-inclina nuevamente su cabeza-además no estoy cansada, así que vaya y diviértase-levante su cabeza y añade-y salude a la pequeña Marinette de mi parte

-Así haré y gracias querida amiga. -con ayuda de Alya se coloca su abrigo y sale de la residencia donde se encontraba, a pesar de que el palacio era muy grande, prefería quedarse en una residencia un poco más alejada del bullicio del palacio.

Asi la emperatriz parte rumbo al palacio en el carruaje, después de un corto trayecto logra divisar el Palacio de Catalina, donde se llevaría a cabo la gran celebración.

-Bienvenida Majestad- se dirige hacia ella uno de los sirvientes para ayudarle a bajar del carruaje, ella con la elegancia digna de la realeza, baja del carruaje agradece la ayuda y camina hacia el palacio.

El Palacio de Catalina era la residencia de verano de los zares de Rusia, de estilo rococó y ubicada en la ciudad de Tsárskoye Seló, el cual en ese momento se encontraba majestuosamente preparado para la celebración del tricentenario.

Cuando la Emperatriz llego ya se encontraban las parejas de nobles bailando al son del vals en el centro del Gran Salón de fiestas, en cuanto llego a tomar asiento en uno de los tronos diviso a su hijo Tom bailando alegremente con su nieta Marinette, a los cuales saludo con diversión.

Ver a su hijo y su nieta bailando y riéndose era uno de sus más grandes placeres, adoraba a su familia en general, pero sentía un especial afecto hacia su nieta menor.

Mientras sus otras nietas se encontraban sentadas en sus respectivos lugares observando, Marinette reía y se divertía algo que la hacía brillar más que nunca.

Así estuvo observando a su hijo y su nieta, hasta que la pequeña se acercó a ella mostrándole un dibujo, algo raro si se pudiera decir, pero hecho con mucho cariño.

-Abuela, no te vayas a Paris quédate, por favor- decía la niña insistentemente ante la mirada de cariño que su abuela le dirigía.

-Calma mi niña, toma traje esto para ti para que la separación sea menos dolorosa- le decía mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cajita entregándosela- la mande hacer especialmente para ti-

Con sorpresa y alegría Marinette toma la cajita- ¿En verdad es para mi abuela, Un alhajero?

Mientras esto ocurría, ninguna de las dos se percató de un joven que vestía unas ropas humildes y comía una manzana, el cual al verlas sintió una curiosidad irresistible, mientras la Emperatriz tomaba nuevamente la extraña caja, el jefe de servicio le llamaba la atención.

-Adrien! Tu lugar es estar en la cocina-jalando al chico hacia atrás haciéndole tirar la manzana, sin importunidad de decir nada.

La emperatriz saco un pequeño collar con un dije en forma de flor que le mostro a una sorprendida Marinette el secreto de ese alhajero. - Escucha Marinette- haciendo girar el dije dentro de la abertura de la cajita, inmediatamente este se empezó a abrir dejando ver a sus padres en miniatura bailando una melodía familiar para ella.

-Es mi canción abuela!-dice Marinette emocionada.

-Con esto podrás arrullarte para que duermas y pensaras en mí siempre- le acaricia la mejilla con ternura.

\- _Es un vals para ti, y recuérdame siempre, con amor junto a mí una vez en diciembre-_ Terminaron de cantar ambas esa canción que las unía.

Después de eso, la emperatriz le entrego el dije a Marinette.

\- Lee lo que dice- señalando las palabras grabada en el dije del collar.

-Juntas en Paris- decía Marinette entornando los ojos mientras hacía girar el dije para leer y emocionarse

\- ¿De verdad? Te amo abuela- Diciendo eso la abrazo con amor y alegría, con ella no importaba la etiqueta de la realeza.

Y así transcurrió la noche con la tranquilidad usual en una fiesta de ese calibre, hasta que de pronto el colorido de la fiesta cambio drásticamente haciendo que esa promesa se hiciera imposible de cumplir, las luces se apagaron dejando ver a una sombra tenebrosa que descendió sobre la casa Dupain.

Era Hawk Moth, un hombre que había logrado engañar a todos que resultó ser un impostor ambicioso y peligroso oculto detrás de una máscara de amabilidad y lealtad.

-Como osas regresar al palacio- decía un enfurecido Tom mientras se acercaba hacia Hawk Moth.

-Pero, soy tu confidente- contestaba el hombre con falsa tristeza colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

-Confidente? ¡Ja!, No me hagas reír, ¡tú eres un traidor- con furia y amenazadora voz dijo -largo de aquí! -

\- ¿crees que te libraras del Gran Hawk Moth?- ya no ocultaba su verdadera naturaleza- Por los oscuros poderes investidos en mi- señalando un miracoulus corrompido- Yo te maldigo con un conjuro!

Todos en el palacio se asustaron ante esas palabras, incluyendo a la Emperatriz Rose, Marinette quien se encontraba en sus piernas y Adrien quien se había escapado nuevamente de la cocina.

\- ¡Recuerda mis palabras- se dio la vuelta para ver los rostros de temor de todos los presentes, algo que encontraba satisfactorio haciéndole sonreír con maldad- ¡Tu!, ¡Y tu familia morirán en 15 días- señalando a un Tom que había tratado de mantenerse firme, el cual se giró a ver a su familia preocupado ante las palabras de ese hombre- no descansare hasta que vea el fin de los Dupain y su dinastía…Para Siempre! –

Un rayo salió del miracoulus haciendo que una lámpara cayera sobre el centro del Gran Salón, provocando que todos exclamaran de terror mientras Hawk Moth desaparecía del lugar, dejando a todos atemorizados.

Hawk Moth estaba cegado por el odio a Tom y su familia, por ello al obtener el miracoulus de la mariposa logro corromperlo para destruirlos. A partir de lanzada la maldición Hawk Moth dejo salir sus akumas para dejar caer la miseria en el país.

-Salgan mis akumas, ejecuten su oscuro propósito, sellen el destino del Zar y su despreciable familia.- Ordenaba mientras enviaba a mariposas negras a cumplir sus oscuras intenciones con una sonrisa de maldad.

Provocada por los akumas, los habitantes del país comenzaron una marcha peligrosa hacia el palacio donde la familia real vivía, destruyendo a su paso todo lo relacionado a los Dupain.

Dentro del palacio, la familia trataba de huir de ahí antes de que los habitantes entraran, Marinette al instante en que llegaban hacia la puerta de salida recordó la cajita musical.

-Mi caja de música !- y soltándose de su abuela corrió hacia su habitación que se encontraba del lado contrario de la salida.

-Marinette!, Regresa!- Gritaba la emperatriz- No vayas, vuelve Marinette!- La angustia se apoderaba de ella mientras seguía a su nieta.

Marinette llego a su habitacion y toma la caja de su casa de muñecas, la emperatriz llego segundos después cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

En ese momento una explosión las hizo asustarse, los habitantes habían logrado entrar al palacio, sería imposible volver a la salida, en ese instante un cuadro de la pared se abrió dejando ver a un chico rubio de ojos verdes que salió en dirección hacia ellas haciéndolas retroceder hacia el pasadizo.

-Apresúrense!, síganme conozco una salida- logrando que entraran al pasadizo, Marinette dejó caer la cajita regresando.

-Mi caja de música! - dijo Marinette a Adrien tratando de regresar.

-Corran, corran, yo la traeré- le dijo Adrien cerrando el pasadizo-

Nooro viendo esto desde una ventana de la habitación se encontraba asustado al ver como un miembro de los Dupain escapaba- El amo se va enojar-

Una voz se escuchó desde afuera del cuarto- ¡Camaradas! Aquí adentro - Hombres entraron a la habitación sorprendiendo a un Adrien de espaldas a la pared el cual tratando de defenderse les lanzo lo primero que tenía a la mano- ¡¿dónde están bribón?! - Adrien volvió a lanzarles un objeto a lo cual el hombre respondió dándole un golpe con la culata del arma, haciendo que Adrien cayera inconsciente a un lado de la caja de música.

-Marinette, no te detengas, sígueme- La emperatriz Rose y Marinette corrían por sus vidas, no habían sido descubiertas, afuera nevaba por lo cual se encontraban huyendo por un lago congelado, de repente Hawk Moth salto detrás de ellas jalando a Marinette para acabar con ella.

-¡Hawk Moth suéltala!- grito Rose tratando de ayudar a su nieta a liberarse de sus garras mientras Marinette gritaba.

-No, suéltame, por favor abuela ayúdame- Gritaba Marinette mientra trataba con ayuda de su abuela liberarse.

\- ¡No escaparas de mi Dupain! Eso nunca- Hawk Moth, se aferraba a la pierna de la niña con una sonrisa cargada de maldad y rencor.

Gracias a los movimientos bruscos, el hielo comenzó a resquebrajarse haciendo caer a Hawk Moth a la fría agua

\- ¡Nooro, Ayúdame!- gritaba desesperado el hombre, el kwami no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo mientras veía como su amo quedaba atrapado debajo del hielo dejando el miraoculus corrompido en el frio hielo.

Ajenas a esa situación, abuela y nieta corrían hacia la estación de trenes para huir a Paris, la cual debido a los ataques se encontraba completamente abarrotada de personas que buscaban huir.

-Marinette, ¡vamos corre!, corre- Le gritaba una agitada Rose mientras subía a un tren ayudada por un hombre, al girarse vio cómo su nieta trataba de subir al tren.

\- ¡Abuela! - con lágrimas en los ojos Marinette corría tratando de subir al tren.

-Linda, corre, toma mi mano, no me sueltes- sujetaba la mano de su nieta tratando de subirla al tren.

\- ¡No, abuela! - Sus manos se soltaron haciendo retroceder a Marinette la cual cayo golpeándose la cabeza al llegar al suelo, dejándola inconsciente en la estación mientras copos de nieve caían sobre ella.

\- ¡Marinette, no! - El tren se alejaba, y una abuela gritaba el nombre de su nieta con lágrimas de desesperación y dolor.

Hasta aquí con este capitulo, espero les agrade la adaptación, acepto cualquier comentario.

Siguiente capitulo: Buscando mi destino


	3. BUSCANDO MI DESTINO

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia fue creada con el fin de entretener.**

Buscando mi destino

Muchas vidas se perdieron esa noche, todo lo que un día fue se esfumo para siempre, la emperatriz Rose nunca más volvió a ver a su querida nieta Marinette...

10 AÑOS DESPUES

San Petersburgo sufría una depresión derivada de la rebelión causada por los akumas en contra de la familia del Zar, las personas sufría los estragos del invierno, sin embargo dado que Hawk Moth había desaparecido los akumas se fueron con el, a pesar de ello la gente mantenía una extraña manía de propagar rumores para divertirse y olvidarse de la miseria en la que se encontraban.

Uno de esos rumores tenia que ver con la hija menor del zar, Marinette la cual muchos no sabían que había logrado salir, creyendo por mucho tiempo que había muerto junto a toda la familia del Zar Tom Dupain, diez años después comenzó a propagarse un rumor de que la Emperatriz Rose desde París estaba ofreciendo una recompensa a quien encontrara a su nieta. Cabe mencionar que había muchas personas que buscaban la recompensa mas que realmente encontrar a la verdadera duquesa por ello contrataban jóvenes que se hicieran pasar por la joven.

Uno de esos era Adrien, un joven que era conocido en París y no por buenas referencias, junto a el siempre se encontraba su compañero Nino un hombre claramente mayor que el, pero en quien mas confianza tenia.

-Adrien he logrado que nos rentaran el teatro- Le dice Nino a Adrien después de encontrarlo en el mercado comprando prendas supuestamente recuperadas del palacio de los Dupain.

-Puuerfecto, todo marcha de acuerdo al plan, solo nos falta la chica- contesta Adrien con ese juego de palabras gatuno que hacen voltear los ojos a Nino de frustración- Imaginalo Nino, no mas trabajos sucios de falsificación ni contrabando, esos tres boletos nos van a sacar de este país, uno para ti, otro para mi y uno para Marinette- dice con total seguridad.- la princesa Marinette nos ayudara, seremos famosos tu y yo, solo debemos encontrar a quien la pueda suplantar y llevarla a París, su abuela nos pagara la recompensa y seremos ricos.

-¡Seremos ricos- dice Nino igual de emocionado- disfrutaremos la vida!

-Así es y aquí en San Petersburgo tendrán entonces de que hablar- dice Adrien con una sonrisa gatuna mientras ambos saltan de la ventana de unas de las habitaciones del palacio donde Adrien vivía desde que era un niño.- Sera fácil engañarlos solo debemos encontrar a la adecuada para ellos- Adrien estaba animado y seguro de si mismo, puesto que tenia la confianza en que al fin podría continuar la búsqueda de su verdadero destino.

...

Mientras tanto en un orfanato a la fueras de San Petersburgo

-Te conseguí un empleo en la pescaderia-la Señora Chloe Burgeous caminaba mientras lanzaba gruñidos de reclamos junto con indicaciones a una joven Natie despistada que no le prestaba atención ya que se despedía de los demás niños.

-¡Adiós! adiós a todos!-decía Naty

-Sigue por ese camino, hasta llegar a la desviación, y gira a la izquierda- volteo nuevamente a ver a Naty la cual miraba a su vez hacia el orfanato.- ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!

-Lo lamento camarada Burgeous- apenada se giro a ver a la mujer.

-No haz sido mas que una carga para mi desde que llegaste- comenzaba su discurso de siempre mientras jalaba de su bufanda- te crees la gran reina Sheba, pero solo eres una inútil campesina. Durante los últimos 10 años, te vestí te alimenté, te he mantenido en mi casa.- Naty imitaba las palabras con su boca con un rostro que demostraba que no era la primera vez que se lo decía, la mujer se dio cuenta y se giro de nuevo- No entiendo como es que no tienes la menor idea de quien eras en tu vida pasada, pero si recuerdas esas cosas?!-decía la Señora Chloe entre confundida y molesta por la joven.

-Claro que tengo idea.- señalaba Naty su dije en forma de flor.

-Lose, "juntas en París".- repetía la mujer con tono despectivo- así que quieres ir a Francia a buscar a tu familia ¿no?- Naty asentía con entusiasmo- Naty la ingenua, ya es tiempo de que bajes a la Tierra, !tienes lo que tienes y más te vale ser agradecida!- concluyo empujándola hacia fuera del orfanato.- ¡JUNTAS EN PARÍS! JA!- gritaba con tono burlón mientras cerraba el portón.

-Se agradecida Naty- repetía la joven mientras caminaba hacia la intersección- claro que lo agradezco-miraba hacia atrás- estoy agradecida por salir de aquí- agrego molesta, mientras llegaba a la desviación.- Toma la izquierda dice ella, se que hay a la izquierda-dice con frustración- ser siempre Naty la huérfana, pero a la derecha- camina hacia el camino que indicaba San Petersburgo- Tal vez pueda encontrar mi destino, quien me haya dado este collar debió amarme- suspira- Es una locura!, ¡¿yo?! en ¿París?- caminaba de un lado a otro indecisa- enviame una señal- miraba al cielo suplicante- una pista, lo que sea- volvió a suspirar rendida y mientras se sentaba en medio de las dos señales del camino no se percato de un pequeño cachorro que salia de entre la nieve jalando su bufanda.

-Oye, no tengo tiempo para esto- el cachorro corrió fuera de su alcance- jaja no tengo tiempo para jugar, estoy esperando una señal.- dijo Naty con determinación como si diciéndolo fuera a suceder, el cachorro se fue aun más hacia el lado derecho del camino, mientras Naty trataba de quitarle su bufanda-dame eso, suéltalo, quieto-el cachorro giraba a su alrededor mientras ambos sujetaban de los extremos de la bufanda haciendo que esta se enredada alrededor de las piernas- devuel..no, espera- el cachorro estiro mas la bufanda haciéndola caer, se dirigió hacia el camino- Genial, un perro quiere que vaya a San Petersburgo-dijo con ironía en su voz, y dándose cuenta de sus palabras abrió sus azules ojos con sorpresa- Woah!, esta bien, esta bien entendí la indirecta- tomando su bufanda miro hacia el frente, sentía que algo le llamaba, una esperanza comenzó a crecer dentro de ella haciendo que su corazón saltara.

 _ *****_ _"No me falles no, corazón no temas no debemos desistir  
me parece que tengo mil opciones algo nuevo he de vivir  
OH que sorpresas llegaran en un viaje tiempo atrás  
en algún lugar alguien me espera sueño que será verdad  
me recibirán con gran bienvenida finalmente en mi hogar  
iré aprendiendo más y más en mi viaje tiempo atrás _

Caminaba por un sendero donde saludaba con alegría a quien se encontraba, nombro a su cachorro Plagg, el cual estaba igual de animado que ella, corría de aquí allá, ambos se encariñaron mutuamente.

 _amor familiar, sé que alguna vez también lo tuve yo  
amor familiar, nunca más seré feliz hasta encontrarlo _

_Paso a paso voy sembrando esperanza, no sé dónde iré a parar  
voy a algún lugar a formar mi vida cien misterios aclarar  
si esta es mi señal hoy eh de volver a reunirme con mi faz  
y ver por fin mi hogar"_

Después de caminar por varias horas, una ciudad nevada se mostraba ante ella, su gran aventura en busca de su destino apenas estaba iniciando.

...

Hola he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, agradezco a la persona que me envío el review, me alegro que te haya gustado espero siga siendo de tu gusto la adaptación de la historia también es mi película de princesa no Disney favorita, tratare de llegar hasta el final lo prometo.

También quiero agradecer a Emely-nya y a nahisasuhias y a Princess Viris Potter por seguir la historia.

Agradezco sus comentarios negativos y positivos.

 ** _*la letra es versión latino y no me pertenece._**

 **Siguiente capitulo: Extrañas coincidencias, extraños sucesos.**


	4. EXTRAÑAS COINCIDENCIAS, EXTRAÑOS SUCESOS

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia fue creada con el fin de entretener.**

...

Aunque la curiosidad por conocer San Petersburgo era insaciable, su meta era buscar como ir a París por ello se dirigió directamente a la estación de trenes, después de preguntar por el lugar llego a la taquilla de viajes internacionales para poder comprar un boleto.

-Quiero comprar un boleto a París por favor- pidió en la taquilla

-Su visa de salida- contesto un malhumorado vendedor

-¿Cual visa de salida?-pregunto desconcertada, mirando a Plagg como si este tuviera la respuesta

-Sin visa, !no podrá salir!- contesto el hombre cerrando la taquilla-

-Y a este que le pasa- digo Naty algo incrédula

-Oye,,pst- le llamo entre susurro un anciano algo extraño que se encontraba detrás de ella, haciendo que Naty volteara- Adrien es quien puede ayudarte.

-Donde lo encuentro?-dijo Naty susurrando también.

-En el antiguo palacio- susurrando mas bajo- pero tu no lo oíste de mi- dijo con nerviosismo

-Oh claro- le aseguro Naty con complicidad

-Anda, ve a buscarle- insistió el viejo haciendo girar a Naty en dirección al palacio.

-Así que Adrien...- dijo Naty algo contrariada, de algún lado le sonaba ese nombre.

...

Mientras tanto en el teatro

-Soy una princesa!- decía una joven extraña, se encontraba enfrente de Adrien y Nino haciendo la "prueba" para encontrar a la duquesa Marinette

si, bueno, gracias-contestaba con una sonrisa falsa mientras tachaba su nombre de una larga lista- nosotros le llamamos- se giro a ver a Nino el cual estaba mas que agobiado. -!Siguiente!-

-Abuela,- empezó a decir de forma sugerente"una" joven mientras se quitaba el abrigo y dejaba ver un atuendo demasiado "revelador" para ser digno de la realeza, sin mencionar que portaba una boquilla de cigarro- soy Marinette- termino diciendo con un movimiento de cadera.

-Agh, no puede ser- dijo Nino frustrado golpeando su cabeza contra el escritorio, mientras Adrien tenia la boca abierta, no de asombro, sino de impresión traumatica.

-Que patético- dijo al fin Adrien mientras tachaba en la lista.

Después de muchas audiciones, recogieron todo tomaron sus cosas y salieron del lugar.

-Fue todo, Adrien- dijo Nino molesto, descartando las candidatas mientras caminaban- ahí quedo toda la inversión en este horrible teatro y aun no hay ninguna chica que pase por Marinette- hizo bolita la ultima hoja y la tiro.

-Ya llegara Nino, esta en algún lado- contesto Adrien sin perder el entusiasmo- solo hay que encontrarla, con este alhajero-el cual sostenía en su mano para mostrarle- y la chica, la emperatriz creerá que es la verdadera- sonrió y sin verla choco con una chica que pasaba a su lado, y tampoco se disculpo.-y antes de que lo note, nos habremos gastado los rublos de la recompensa- seguía diciendo mientras caminaban de regreso.

-Disculpe, estoy- preguntaba a un hombre que estaba caminando, sin querer alguien choco con ella pero Naty no le prestó atención- estoy buscando el antiguo palacio- continuo diciendo- ¿sabe usted donde se encuentra?.

-Eh si, derecho, pues- contesto algo irritado- mejor dicho,no se, no tengo idea- y se dio la vuelta sin darle oportunidad a Naty de preguntar más.

Después de preguntar y obtener respuestas vagas, llego a la entrada del antiguo palacio el cual se encontraba abandonado y casi en ruinas, Plagg entro por una abertura entre las tablas y Naty queriendo sacarlo de ahí rompió algunas haciendo un poco de ruido.

-Plagg, Plagg- le llamaba entre susurros- ¿Plagg donde estas?- metiéndose más hacia el lugar

-¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunto Adrien sobresaltado, el cual se encontraba comiendo y bebiendo junto con Nino en una de las muchas habitaciones del palacio.-

-No escuche nada- contesto Nino sin interés mientras continuaba comiendo-

Naty entro al palacio, el lugar le parecía enorme y a la vez nostálgico- Hola...- llamo mientras se quitaba su bufanda- ¿hay alguien en este lugar?- Plagg le seguía los pasos alzando sus orejas tratando de escuchar algo, Naty subió unas largas escaleras que conducían a un enorme comedor donde se encontraban una vajilla llena de telarañas y polvo, se acerco y toma un plato para observarlo mejor, al momento de reflejar su rostro una imagen llego de una niña y un hombre ambos vestidos elegantemente que bailaban felices, desconcertada pestañeo varias veces y dejo el plato en la mesa con sumo cuidado, Plagg se metió debajo de la mesa curioso cuando Naty se alejo de la mesa el la siguió.

-Este lugar, es como un sueño- susurraba para si misma mientras observaba detenidamente lo que había en esa sala, una melodía llego a su mente.

 _*Esta vez puedo ver_  
 _los recuerdos me envuelven_  
 _la canción que escuche_  
 _una vez en diciembre._

Siguió caminando hacia un Gran Salón que estaba al otro lado de la sala comedor, todo se veía muy familiar por alguna razón.

 _me adoraban con fervor_  
 _como extraños sentir amor_  
 _quien gozaba al bailar_  
 _un vals inmemorial._

Cantaba mientras veía el cuadro de la familia del zar, haciéndola sentir de alguna forma nostálgica, esa melodía la incitaba a bailar, quitándose los guantes se dejo llevar, de un momento a otro el Gran Salón cobro vida, se encontraba rodeada de recuerdos de personas que bailaban de forma elegante, dejándose llevar bajo las escaleras de forma ceremonial.

 _me adoraban con fervor_  
 _como extraño sentir amor_  
 _quien gozaba al bailar_  
 _un vals inmemorial._

El cuadro de los Dupain cobro vida, las tres duquesas mayores, el pequeño príncipe y los zares se presentaban ante ella como si fuera parte de esa familia. Sus ropas viejas se transformaron en un elegante vestido acorde a la realeza

 _Lejos fué, tiempo atrás_  
 _poco a poco se pierde_  
 _lo que ame de verdad_  
 _más conservo en mi mente_

Bailaba como una princesa, tenia la atención de todos, incluyendo la del zar, sintió nostalgia al bailar con él, sintió un cálido beso en su frente, se sintió como despedida, mientras todo se alejaba nuevamente, dejándola sola en un lugar vació y oscuro.  
 _la canción que escuche_  
 _una vez en diciembre_

-!Oye!- la voz de un hombre rompió ese silencio- que estas haciendo aquí- volvió a decir haciéndola huir hacia el lado contrario causando una persecución- Oye, detente, vamos alto!-gritaba el joven detrás de ella, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo- Espera un minuto, oye alto- Naty se detuvo resignada frente al cuadro de los Dupain y de espaldas a él.- Como fue que entraste a...-se interrumpió así mismo cuando ella se dio la vuelta justo a un lado de la imagen de la desaparecida Marinette- aquí?...- asombrado abrió mas los ojos, no podía creer lo que veía delante de si mismo, mientras Naty suspiraba encogiendose de hombros, rendida dispuesta a contestarle.

-Disculpa, niña...- llego Nino algo agitado por la carrera.

-Nino, ves lo mismo que yo- interrumpió Adrien a Nino sin despegar la vista de la chica, estaba asombrado y una leve esperanza llego a el, se acerco a Nino y con una gran sonrisa gatuna le susurraba- ya viste lo mismo que yo- Nino negó con la cabeza a lo cual Adrien le coloco sus anteojos, señalando a la chica otra vez.

-!Oh!- exclamo Nino ya con los anteojos puestos- Si!-dijo con una sonrisa igual a la de Adrien, mientras este le daba a Plagg-lindo perrito...

-¿Tu eres Adrien?-pregunto al fin Naty viendo a los dos extraños hombres.

-Es posible, dependiendo quien lo busque- contesto él de forma pretenciosa mientras subía las escaleras acercándose a la joven.

-Mi nombre es Naty y necesito documentos para viajar- dijo inclinándose un poco con las manos detrás de ella, quedando a unos milímetros de él y susurro- Me dijeron que tu eras el indicado para eso, pero no puedo decir quien me lo dijo...oye que haces- exclamo algo molesta al ver como el chico la inspeccionaba con la mirada- ¿Porque estas rodeándome?- puso sus manos sobre su cadera algo indignada- ¿Eras alguna especie de buitre en tu vida pasada?.

-Lo siento- dijo Adrien al fin levantando las manos en señal de disculpa- lo siento Maty.

-Es Naty- corrigió ella.

-Naty!-repitió Adrien con una sonrisa- es que, tienes un gran parecido con, em,,olvídalo- se corrigió iría despacio para no echar a perder su primera buena suerte-¿dijiste que necesitabas papeles para viajar? -cambio su tono de voz al de negocios.

-ahm, si- contesto Naty- me gustaría ir a París..-dijo al fin.

-!Quieres ir a Paris?!-Adrien no podía creer su buena suerte, todo estaba yendo de maravilla, quiso hablar con Nino pero este estaba en otros asuntos con un perro.

-Quien es un lindo perrito-decía Nino cargando a Plagg- si tu, eres un lindo perrito.

-Déjame hacerte una pregunta...¿Naty, verdad?-Adrien se hacia el interesante- ¿tendrás algún apellido de casualidad? -Necesitaba esa información para saber si el plan funcionaria con ella.

-Bueno, la verdad es que..-comenzó a decir una avergonzada Naty- Parecerá una locura pero, no recuerdo mi apellido.-desvió la mirada-Me encontraron vagando sola cuando tenia 8 años...

-Si, pero antes de eso-siguió preguntando Adrien.

-Yo se que es extraño-interrumpió Naty- pero no lo recuerdo-se frotaba la cabeza ya algo frustrada, no era la primera vez que la interrogaban por su situación- Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de mi pasado.

-Eso...es perfecto-murmuro Adrien sin que Naty escuchara.

-Aunque, tengo una pista -dijo Naty sosteniendo su collar-y esa es París.

-¿París?-pregunto Adrien curioso.

-Si, París-viendo a Adrien nuevamente- entonces ¿van ayudarme o no?

-Ah, si ... _Nino los boletos-_ llamo a su amigo a lo que este le entrego 4 pases, desecho uno sin que Naty viera- De hecho aunque no lo creas, casualmente nosotros también vamos a París, tengo 3 pases-le mostró los pases que le dio Nino- pero por desgracia el tercero es para Marinette...-señalo la niña de la pintura.

Ambos jalaron a Naty hacia el salón comedor mientras Nino le explicaba. -Reuniremos a la Gran Duquesa Marinette con su abuela la emperatriz Rose-

-Sabes, tienes un gran parecido a ella- recalco Adrien.

-Los mismos ojos azules-dijo Nino

-Todos los Dupain los tienen-agrego Adrien afirmando las palabras de su amigo.

-La sonrisa de Tom-continuo Nino.

-La barbilla de Sabine-recalco Adrien.

-Incluso las manos de la abuela-dijo Nino a una Naty confundida por tantas palabras que no tenían sentido alguno.

-Tienen la misma edad, el mismo físico-concluyó Adrien de forma elocuente.

-Intentan decirme que creen que yo podría ser Marinette-dijo ella burlona, no podía creer lo que trataban de decirle.

-Solo trato de decirte que he visto miles de chicas en todo el país y ninguna se parezca a la Gran Duquesa como tu, solo mira la pintura-habían llegado a un retrato de Marinette para mostrarle.

-Cuando los vi, creí que eran unos locos- dijo ella incrédula, sin prestar atención al cuadro- pero ahora se que en realidad están dementes-camino hacia el lado contrario sin ver la pintura.

-¿Porque?- la intercepto Adrien- No recuerdas nada de lo que te sucedió.

\- Nadie recuerda que paso con ella- repuso Nino apoyando a Adrien.

-Buscas a tu familia en París- insistió Adrien.

-Y su única familia también esta en París- afirmo Nino otra vez.

-¿Nunca haz pensando en la posibilidad?- Pregunto Adrien tratando de sembrar la duda y curiosidad de la chica.

-¿Que yo, pueda ser de la realeza?- contesto Naty con otra pregunta haciendo que ambos asintieran- N..no lose es difícil considerarse una duquesa cuando duermes en el suelo mojado- dijo nerviosa y esta vez si miro la pintura- pero si, cualquier niña sueña con ser una princesa.

-En alguna parte, una niña en realidad lo es...-agrego Nino para dar el ultimo toque.

Mientras Nino seguía convenciéndola, Adrien miro su reloj viendo que el próximo tren a París estaba por salir.

-Me gustaría poder ayudarte- dijo Adrien con un tono de lastima- pero el tercer boleto es para la Gran Duquesa Marinette.- Buena suerte- termino de decir Adrien alejándose con Nino hacia la salida dejando a una Naty confundida mirando la pintura de Marinette y Rose.

-¿Porque no le dijiste de nuestro plan?- pregunto Nino confuso mientras se alejaban de la chica.

-Ella solo quiere ir a París- contesto Adrien sin darle importancia- ¿porque compartir y dividir la recompensa en 3?

-Te digo que estas desperdiciando una oportunidad- contesto Nino algo frustrado deteniéndose al final de las escaleras mientras Adrien volvía a mirar su reloj con su sonrisa gatuna de satisfacción.

-No te preocupes- dijo Adrien volviendo a caminar con mucha confianza- lo tengo todo bajo control,-y bajando la voz le indico a su amigo que caminaran mas despacio.

Naty aun estaba observando la pintura, se sentía tan extraño y a la vez familiar...

-3...2...1- mientras contaba Adrien bajaba las escaleras con un confuso Nino

-Adrien...!-Llamo Naty desde la segunda planta.

Adrien hizo un gesto de victoria con el puño.

-Esta justo en la palma de nuestras manos- dijo Nino al fin entendiendo el plan del chico sonriendo ante la astucia de su amigo.

Naty corría tratando de alcanzarlos.

-Adrien, espera- le llamo nuevamente desde las escaleras.

-¿Qué?, perdón ¿me llamaste?-Adrien se hacia el desentendido girando con falso desinterés.- ¿Es a mi?

-Si no recuerdo quien soy- comenzó a decir Naty- ¿quien dice que no podría ser una princesa, duquesa o lo que sea no?- Dijo ella usando una lógica aplastante para "convencer" a los dos hombres.

-Continua- contesto Adrien actuando como si no entendiera el punto de Naty-

-Bueno si, y si no fuera Marinette, la emperatriz lo sabrá de inmediato y solo será un error inocente- concluyo Naty convencida llegando al final de las escaleras.

-Pero si tu eres la princesa- dijo Nino acercándose a Naty dándole mas confianza- sabrás quien eres y conocerás al fin a tu familia.

-Claro si, el tiene razón-dijo Adrien intentando parecer interesado en esa parte- de cualquier forma iras a París.

-Hecho- dijo Naty extendiendo la mano para hacer trato con Adrien el cual exclamo de dolor al sentir una corriente eléctrica.

-Plagg, iremos a París- El perrito ladró en respuesta

-El perro se queda-dijo Adrien, desde el principio no le agrado ese perro-

\- ¿De que hablas?- contesto Naty- el perro va..

\- No, no va, soy alérgico a los perros- trato de decir Adrien, aunque eso era mentira.

-Permitanme presentarles a su alteza, la Gran Duquesa Marinette- Presento Adrien en voz alta en el Gran Salón sin darse cuenta de lo que empezaba a suceder en la parte mas oscura del lugar..

-¿Marinette?- Nooro observaba desde arriba del Gran Salón- Si claro, solo hay un problema, Marinette esta muerta...Los Dupain están muertos, bajo tierra- mientras tanto detrás del Kwami los akumas encerrados en una reliquia empezaban a tener vida de nuevo como si al escuchar la afirmación de Adrien los hubiera despertado.- Están, muertos, muertos, ¿verdad que si?, digo como podría Marinette estar con vida..-al darse vuelta vio la actividad de los akumas- ¿en serio? de verdad debo creer porque esa cosa despertó después de años solo porque un sujeto dijo que ella era una Dupain- la reliquia comenzó a brillar con tal intensidad como si respondiera a esa pregunta- ya basta de sus luces y sonidos raros de fantasmas, !oh!- de repente Nooro cayó en la cuenta algo asustado- si esa cosa regreso a la vida, debe significar que realmente Marinette sigue con vida...- se giro a ver a la chica y los dos hombres que seguían discutiendo sobre Plagg- y debe ser ella...-digo sorprendido mientras que la reliquia cobro mas vida con la confirmación de Nooro elevándose de donde estaba asustando a Nooro y jalándolo hacia las profundidades...

...

Hasta aquí este capitulo, siento mucho la demora, agradezco sus reviews, seguiré escribiendo la adaptación pero no prometo sea tan periódico aunque haré todo lo posible

*La canción esta en español latino y no me pertenece

*La imagen de la portada no es mía es de su creadora, si la ves una disculpa era la imagen mas cercana a la historia...si te molesta házmelo saber y la retiro.

 **Siguiente capitulo: El Plan**


	5. ACTUALIZACIÓN

Hey! Bueno no es un capítulo nuevo, la verdad hr estado muy ocupada los últimos meses y pues no hr podido hacer la continuación, sin embargo quería saber si aun hay lectores que estén interesados en seguir esta historia.

Sus comentarios son importantes

Gracias!


	6. EL PLAN

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia fue adaptada con el fin de entretener**

 **...**

Woah! emergencia, emergencia!- gritaba el pequeño Nooro mientras era jalado a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia lo más profundo del abismo, dándose golpes contra las paredes de la entrada del inframundo guiado por la reliquia de Akumas como si supieran a donde dirigirse con el descubrimiento de la heredera de los Dupain- ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Auch, eso quema! - se quejaba el pequeño Kwami sin soltar la reliquia cuando pasaba por lava ardiente.

Después de un rato, la reliquia se detuvo en un lugar que parecía una isla en forma de esfera siniestra flotando en medio de la nada- ¡Ouch que golpe! -dice Nooro sobando su carita- ¿y saben qué? ¡doble ouch! - termino de sobarse.

¡¿Quién osa interferir con mi soledad!?- ante el pequeño Kwami se presenta su maestro Hawk Moth, con un semblante tétrico y un terrible humor- ¡Largo! - grita y patea una de las rocas ocasionando que esta se rompa, sin reconocer aun a Nooro lo toma sin delicadeza- ¡largo de aquí! ¡¿eh?! ¡¿Nooro?!, ¿eres tú? - suelta al pequeño Kwami para sollozar de forma penosa.

¿Amo? - dice Nooro sorprendido- ¿Está vivo? - pregunta sin poder creer que su amo este vivo después de haber caído al lago congelado.

¡Ja!, si lo estoy, figuradamente hablando- en ese momento toma al Kwami y un ojo cae de su órbita en las manos de Nooro.

Ejem, creo que se le cayo esto señor- dice con cara de asco con el ojo en la mano y tratando de no ver a su amo en ese estado.

Algo ha pasado, ¿verdad? - toma el ojo y lo coloca en su lugar mientras Nooro asiente ante la pregunta de su amo- ¡lo sabía!, sentí que las fuerzas oscuras del Miracoulus se agitaban- camina pensativamente colocando sus manos detrás de sí.

¡No me sorprende amo, - se acerca a Hawk Moth colgado de una crecida barba- porque la vi! a ¡Marinette! - dice con tono de alarma.

¡¿Marinette?!- pregunta Hawk Moth sorprendido, toma al Kwami para asegurarse de que escucho bien, pero sus labios se desencajan de su lugar y se mueve hacia la barba crecida - ¿viva? –

Ahm, em Señor sus labios...están en…- Nooro trata de señalar sus labios caídos sin éxito.

¡¿Esa Dupain mugrosa?!-dice molesto

¿No es una desgracia?, creo que ya no hacen los Miracoulus tan efectivos como antes, - dice Nooro sin pena mientras acomoda los labios de su amo en su lugar- ¿no es así?

¡Por eso es que esto aquí en el limbo!- Haw Moth se da cuenta del porque no murió como se supone tendría que pasar al corromper el Miracoulus de la mariposa y que según Él después de eliminar a los Dupain - Mi maldición está incompleta!- dice con frustración y enojo arrojando a Nooro y su mano, esta última sin querer, hacia el suelo- ¡Agh!-al notar que su mano no está vuelve a lamentarse de su estado- ¡Mírame!, me caigo en pedazos- se recarga sobre una roca para sollozar de forma tétrica- soy una ruina!- termina acostado de espaldas y con los brazos abiertos, al recordar su condición deplorable.

Considerando el tiempo que lleva muerto- dice Nooro mientras acerca la mano caída hacia su amo- luce estupendo- termina diciendo el Kwami para motivar a su amo.

¡Bah! - contesta Hawk Moth lamentándose sin creerle.

En serio amo, ¡créame! - continua Nooro con una sonrisa inocente.

¿Tú crees? - dice el haciendo una especie de sonrisa macabra pero agradecida hacia las palabras del Kwami.

¿Tengo la cara de un Kwami mentiroso? - Nooro pone su cara más inocente aun ante la situación- Animo!, ¡por un momento le note esa vieja chispa! - el Kwami no está totalmente de acuerdo ante la maldad de su amo, pero le había tomado cierto aprecio por lo cual trataba de animarlo.

Eso fue antes de perder el Miracoulus de la mariposa- dice Hawk Moth viendo su brazo sin la mano- ¡la fuente de mis poderes!

¿Qué?, se refiere a esta reliquia. - dice el pequeño ser acercando el recipiente con los Akumas dentro.

De...de ¿dónde la sacaste? - pregunta Hawk Moth con desesperación y felicidad tratando de agarrar el objeto que resplandecía...

Lo encontré por ahí- dice el Kwami encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Dámelo! - toma la reliquia con delicadeza, y ríe con maldad- mi viejo amigo, juntos otra vez! - levantándose con la reliquia en mano empieza a tomar fuerzas- y ahora mi oscuro propósito se realizará! y la ultima de los Dupain...- se escucha un trueno seguido de un relámpago morado saliendo de la reliquia- ¡Morirá! - alza las manos con fuerza haciendo que Nooro caiga de donde está.

¡Wuah!- grita Nooro mientras ve criaturas extrañas salir de sus escondites al escuchar a Hawk Moth gritar.

Hawk Moth empieza a caminar por todo el lugar, seguido de las alimañas que se escondían, mientras Nooro escucha a su amo hablar sobre lo que ocurrió después de desaparecer...

 _*En las noches yo nunca consigo descanso,_  
 _pesadillas me invaden si intento dormir!_  
 _Horrenda fue la visión de un cuerpo que se partió_  
 _y ese sueño que vi se tratará de mí!_

Su cuerpo comienza desbaratarse otra vez, mientras camina, pero inmediatamente vuelve a formarlo, ante la mirada asombrada de Nooro.

 _Era yo el más místico mago en Rusia_  
 _de traiciones infames me pude vengar_  
 _mejor plan nadie tramó_  
 _más una chiquilla quedó_  
 _ya su hora vendrá y perecerá!_

Coloco la reliquia frente a él para que los Akumas le mostrasen a una Naty subiendo a un tren con la ayuda de Adrien. Volvió a tomar la reliquia para continuar su camino por el lugar, ahora preparando nuevamente su plan.

 _Una noche fatal la amenaza,_  
 _la princesa verá su perdición,_  
 _podré completar el hechizo por fin!_  
 _¡Una noche fatal!_  
 _*Morirá! *_

Las alimañas que también escuchan a Hawk Moth comienza a seguirlo jalando a Nooro en el proceso...

Eh, ¿señoritas?, puedo andar solito- dice el Kwami incomodo ante la situación, que le parecía una especie de número musical extraño…

 _Uhhh uhh uhh uhhh, uhhh uhhh uhhhh!_  
 _Lentamente mis fuerzas están regresando,_  
 _dame ya esa peluca! Perfumame bien!_  
 _En mis garras ella caerá y esta vez no escapará,_  
 _destruida Naty será también!_

Todas las criaturas seguían al hombre, mientras este bajaba las escaleras, contando su plan de destruir a Naty.

 _Una noche fatal es de tinieblas,_  
 _*La haré temblar de terror! *_  
 _Una noche fatal y de terror_  
 _Uhhh uhhh uhhhh!_  
 _¡No va a dormir de pensar solo en mí!_  
 _Una noche fatal_  
 _*Venceré! *_  
 _Una noche fatal bajo las sombras_  
 _*Sombras*_  
 _La princesa querrá lejos huir_  
 _*Lejos*_

 _Verá la señal de que viene el final_

 _¡Una noche fatal, Una noche fatal!_

Cuando al fin llegan a lo más profundo del limbo, Hawk Moth saca la reliquia y la coloca en el centro para invocar a los Akumas nuevamente.

 _Soy su amo criaturas malvadas,_

 _muestren su poder!_

 _¡Una noche fatal, Una noche fatal!_  
 _¡Búsquenla y vuelvan con ella!_  
 _Una noche fatal, Una noche fatal,_  
 _la princesa verá!_  
 _¡El final!_

Los Akumas salen de la reliquia ante la orden y suben a la superficie para continuar con la maldición hacia los Dupain, esta vez Hawk Moth no piensa fallar.

...

Hola, después de leer sus reviews, decidí escribir este capitulo lo más pronto que pude, gracias a quienes me enviaron sus mensajes de apoyo, espero este capitulo aunque corto les guste, prometo actualizar el que sigue antes de que acabe el mes.

Agradecimiento especial a Michelle, Princess Viris Potter.

*La canción es versión latino y no me pertenece...

La imagen no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora, si llega a molestarte me avisas y la retiro.

Siguiente capitulo: Vayamos juntos a París


	7. VAYAMOS JUNTOS A PARIS

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia fue adaptada con el fin de entretener**

 **Vayamos juntos a Paris**

 **...**

Mientras tanto en un tren rumbo a Paris, Nino trataba de falsificar los pasaportes para pasar por la frontera sin tener problemas, Plagg estaba a lado de Nino comodamente acostado cerca de la ventanilla, Naty miraba embelesada el paisaje blanco por la nieve desde la ventanilla del tren, Adrien terminaba de acomodar la maletas, sin darse cuenta intenta sentarse a lado de Nino justo donde estaba Plagg, al sentir ser aplastado gruñe molesto, Naty mira a Adrien con reproche.

-Hmp, el pulgoso se sienta el ventana...- dice Adrien indignado y molesto, a lo que Plagg ladra como contestación haciendo que Adrien se siente frente a Nino junto a Naty, suspirando de rendición, se gira y ve a la chica que constantemente acariciaba su cadena sentada en una posición poco elegante, -¡No jueges con esa cosa y sientate bien!- le da ordenes exasperado. -Recuerda que eres una duquesa- agrega ampliando sus brazos con resignación.

-¿Como sabes tanto de las duquesas y de lo que hacen o no?- contesta Naty mientras se sienta mas abajo cruzando los brazos.

\- Es mi obligación saberlo- la mira con presunción mientras coloca su brazo por encima de la cabeza de Naty, a lo cual ella solo contesta un simple Ah desinteresado y vuelve a jugar con su cadena.

\- Oye Naty, solo quiero ayudarte, ¿entiendes?- agrega tratando de llamar la atención provocando que Nino lo vea con reproche ante las tonterías que dice su amigo.

-Adrien, ¿crees que soy de la realeza?- le pregunta Naty con duda ante las palabras vacías de Adrien.

\- ¡Desde luego..!- dice Adrien en tono condescendiente.

\- ¡Entonces deja de darme ordenes!- contesta Naty volviendo a jugar con su cadena y mirar por la ventana, a lo que Adrien voltea a ver a Nino frustrado..

-Tiene un carácter complicado- lo mira Nino con una sonrisa burlona por la escena.

-Odio eso en las mujeres- Responde Adrien con sarcasmo a lo que Naty voltea y le muestra su lengua sin que se de cuenta pues voltea su cabeza cuando Adrien gira a verla, mientras Nino sonrie y saca de su bolsillo una nota con un marcador Adrien 3 Naty 30.

Después de varias horas de camino Naty se encontraba sola en el compartimento del tren leyendo una guía sobre París, Adrien entra y se acerca para solucionar las cosas con ella.

\- Oye, creo que empezamos mal- dice mientras se sienta frente a ella.

\- Estoy de acuerdo..- dice Naty desinteresadamente separando su vista por unos instantes para luego regresar a la lectura.

-Esta bien..- contesta Adrien satisfecho.

-Pero, acepto tu disculpa- agrega ella volviendo a verlo.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Quien se esta disculpando?- pregunta indignado.- yo solo dije, creo que...-

-Mira, no digas mas quieres?,- lo interrumpe con tono cansino- solo conseguirás disgustarme.- cierra el libro y lo guarda en su equipaje ante la mirada atónita de Adrien.

\- Bien!, no hablare- responde él al fin condescendiente, - me callare si tu lo haces...- coloca su brazo en el respaldo del asiento mientras ella sube las piernas al asiento cruzándose de brazos.

\- Muy bien, de acuerdo me callare- acepta Naty.

-Bien- contesta Adrien-

-Bien- agrega Naty mirando hacia la ventana.

-Bien!- vuelve a decir Adrien con tono exasperado tratando de terminar la conversación, haciendo que ella vuelva a mirarlo y responda..

-Bien!- dice ella en tono burlón volviendo su vista a la ventana teniendo así la ultima palabra a lo que Adrien solo suspira con resignación mirando hacia el otro lado.

\- ¿La echaras de menos?- pregunta ella con interés después de unos segundos.

\- ¿Que?, ¿tu charla?- le contesta él en tono sarcástico.

\- ¡No me refiero a eso!- gira los ojos ante su respuesta infantil- sino a Rusia..- vuelve a ver el blanco paisaje con aire nostálgico.

\- No..- dice el sin pensarlo dos veces con la mirada hacia abajo.

\- Pero, era tu hogar- lo voltea a mirar sorprendida.

\- Es un país donde viví, hasta ahí...- dice tajante-

\- Entonces convertirás a París en tu hogar- Naty lo mira con intensidad ante su actitud.

\- ¡¿Que obsesión tienes con los hogares?¡- cruza los brazos y sube sus pies al asiento mirando hacia otro lado incomodo ante la pregunta de la chica.

\- Bueno,en primer lugar, - se levanta de su asiento indignada- es algo que toda persona normal desea!..- trata de salir de ahí, pero Adrien con burla lo impide con sus piernas encima del asiento.- y en segundo lugar es algo que tu y..- trata de irse pero el no piensa retirar sus piernas de ahí.

\- ¿Que?- dice en tono burlón al ver los intentos de la chica por salir de ahí.

\- !Olvidalo!- se sube por encima del asiento enojada.

\- Bien!- contesta Adrien parándose del asiento, obteniendo por fin la ultima palabra.

En eso llega Nino para salvación de Naty,

\- Que bueno que llegas- dice aliviada- !retiralo de mi vista¡- señala a Adrien quien le da la espalda molesto.

-¡¿Ahora que le hiciste?!- le recrimina Nino quien traia a Plagg cargando-

\- ¡¿Que?! - voltea Adrien mirando molesto a su traicionero amigo. - ¡Fue ella!

-¡Aghh!- Naty hace un gesto de frustración y cansancio digno de la realeza y sale del compartimento,- ¡Que ridícula conversación!- termina murmurando para si mientras cierra la puerta y camina por el pasillo alejándose de ahí.

Dentro Nino sostiene a Plagg frente a si mirándolo, -Una inevitable atracción, ¿tal vez?...- agrega en tono burlón mientras Plagg ladra como afirmación.

-!¿QUE? ¡¿Atracción¡?- Adrien se voltea a mirarlo con incredulidad- Por esa, niña malcriada,- señala con molestia por donde se fue Naty minutos antes.- ¿Estas demente?- agrega agitando su mano mientras sale del compartimiento y cierra la puerta con molestia igual que Naty.

\- Solo fue, una pequeña pregunta- Sonríe mientras carga a Plagg frente a el.

\- ¡Atracción! ¡Ridículo!...-murmura Adrien caminando por el pasillo hacia el lado contrario del que tomo Naty...

A unos metros del tren un ejercito de Mariposas akumatizadas se acercaban con velocidad...

Hola! si lo se, a los pocos que han seguido esta historia les deje mucho sin actualizar, pero entre el trabajo y otras cosas ni tiempo de escribir me dio!

Es corto pero se acercan las vacaciones asi que espero tener mas tiempo para publica cap mas antes de que termine el año..

Agradezco sus RV y FAV.

(La imagen no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora, si la ves y llega a molestarte me avisas y la retiro.)

 **Siguiente Capitulo: Llegaremos Juntos a París cueste lo que cueste.**


	8. AVISO

Una disculpa para las pocas personas que siguen este fic, prometo actualizar pronto, planeo realizar otras adaptaciones que espero les gusten.


	9. LLEGAREMOS A PARÍS CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE

La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia fue adaptada con el fin de entretener.

 **Llegaremos juntos a París cueste lo que cueste**

Mientras los chicos tenían sus diferencias, un grupo de akumas entraba al cuarto de maquinas para sabotearlo...

Nino caminaba por los pasillos del tren con los pasaportes, cuando escucha a dos pasajeros hablar sobre los nuevos pasaportes, los cuales habían cambiado su color de azul a rojo, por lo cual Nino sorprendido y nervioso se da vuelta antes de ser llamado para presentar sus permisos..

Es lo que odio de este gobierno- dice entrando al compartimento donde Adrien se encontraba leyendo- todo tiene que ser rojo- le muestra a Adrien el pasaporte azul que había falsificado anteriormente.

Rojo!- dice Adrien sorprendido y asustado mirando el pasaporte y empezando a recoger las pertenencias.

Propongo que vayamos al vagón de equipaje antes de que vengan los guardias- dice tomando las cosas que Adrien le pasaba.

Yo propongo que bajemos del tren- Agrega Adrien, mirando a Nino el cual sale, mientras Plagg comienza a ladrar al ver por la ventana a los akumas que volaban cerca del tren sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Oye..- se acerca Adrien a Naty para despertarla, recibiendo un puñetazo de su parte- Ouh!- Cubre su nariz por el dolor, mientras ella se despierta como si nada.

Ay, lo siento, creí que era otra persona..- dice con fingida voz mientras Adrien se soba la nariz- Ah eres tu, entonces no importa- agrega con indiferencia tratando de volver a dormir.

Camina, nos vamos- dice el con enojo tomando el equipaje que faltaba.

A donde vamos?- pregunta Naty saliendo del compartimento.

creo que me rompiste la nariz!- dice Adrien saliendo detrás de ella e ignorando su pregunta.

Ahg, los hombres son unos bebes- suspira la chica mientras los sigue por el pasillo.

los tres llegan al vagón de equipaje inspeccionándolo.

Ah! si esto es perfecto- comenta Adrien mientras Naty lo ve confundida.

Ella se congelara aquí- susurra Nino a Adrien.

Se bronceara en París- le contesta Adrien con malicia.

El vagón del equipaje?- pregunta Naty suspicaz. - no me digan que hay algo ilegal con los papeles- agrega mirándolos con sospecha.- es cierto maestro?- pregunta a Adrien con algo de desdén.

oh, por supuesto que no, su alteza- dice el tono fingido- solo es que, seria un deshonor forzarla a viajar con esos plebeyos- agrega tratando de sonar convincente.

Plagg se acerca a una puerta al detecta a los akumas, los cuales vuelan hacia las uniones del vagón soltándolo del resto del tren, haciendo que la maquina y el vagón donde se encontraban ellos tomara mayor velocidad.

que fue eso!- Adrien cae con el equipaje junto a Naty.

no lo se- dice Nino asustado.- pero allá va el vagón comedor- dice con dolor.

Quítate de encima- le ordena Naty a Adrien tratando de levantarse-

Eso hago- contesta Adrien tratando de quitarse la maleta y la chica de encima.

Adrien!- grita Nino mientras observa hacia la maquina.- creo que alguien a flameado la locomotora!- dice asustado.

Algo anda mal- dice mientras le da el saco a Naty- aguarden iré a investigar.

Adrien sale del vagón para trepar hacia la maquina, encontrándose con la locomotora sin conductor y en llamas.

Tenemos que saltar- dice en cuanto regresa abriendo la compuerta del vagón.

Dijiste saltar?!- pregunta Naty al ver la velocidad y lo mortal de la caída- después de ti... - agrega mirando la caída.

Bien- dice Adrien viendo lo malo de su idea- desacoplare el vagón- dice mirando a Naty, sin darse cuenta que los akumas estaban escuchando los cuales van hacia la unión de la maquina y el vagón soldandola haciendo imposible el plan de Adrien.

Dame una llave, un hacha o lo que sea!- pide Adrien a Nino, el cual busca en una pesada caja de herramientas.

Toma!- le extiende Nino un mini martillo, Adrien lo toma y empieza golpear la unión haciendo que este se rompa.

Plagg ladra mostrandole a Naty una caja de explosivos, haciéndola sonreír.

Vamos! tiene que ver algo mejor que esto- dice Adrien mirando hacia el vagón, saliendo Naty con dinamita- Esto es mejor!- dice sorprendido tomando la dinamita y colocandola en la unión.- rápido corran!- les exige para esconderse y esperar la explosión y cubrir a Natty con sus brazos.- Que les enseñan en los orfanatos?!- dice Adrien confundido.

Poco después explota la dinamita separando el vagón el cual seguía corriendo a enorme velocidad, los akumas al ver esto vuelan hacia un puente que conecta las montañas.

Una vez separado el Nino busca como detenerlo.

No sirven los frenos!- dice tratando de jalar la palanca.

Con fuerza! -grita Adrien, dicho esto Nino jala mas la palanca rompiéndola- descuida aun queda mucha vía, ya se detendrá- comenta tranquilo, en eso un estruendo sacude el vagón, cuando en una curva logran ver como el puente se destruye.

Decías?- agrega Natty mirandolo mientras el rubio observa boquiabierto lo sucedido.

Tengo una idea, Nino! ayúdame con esto- Adrien toma unas pesada cadenas dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del vagón, sin embargo Nino cae en una caja producto del movimiento.

Adrien baja un poco por la parte de atrás para enganchar la cadena- dame la cadena- le pide Adrien a Nino pero es Naty quien sale y se la pasa- Tu no!- dice malhumorado-

Nino tiene las manos ocupadas- dice con ironía mientras extiende la cadena, a lo cual Adrien acepta a regañadientes.

Una vez que tiene la cadena, la atora en la parte baja del vagón, sin embargo un pedazo de metal se desprende por la velocidad haciendo que Adrien casi caiga, pero Naty lo sostiene a tiempo quedando frente a frente, mientras el metal golpea un árbol partiendolo en dos.- Y pensar que ese pudiste ser tu...- dice la chica con sarcasmo mientras lo termina de ayudar a subir.

Si vivimos...- dice Adrien jadeante y nervioso sacudiéndose el polvo- recuerdame agradecértelo...

El vagón seguía aumentando su velocidad mientras iba detrás del cuarto de maquinas, Adrien y Naty empujaron las cadenas hacia fuera del vagón para crear un ancla, la cual al ser jalada logra engancharse a una parte de la vía sin embargo por la velocidad no lograba detener el vagón del todo aunque si les daba la oportunidad de saltar sin correr mayor riesgo, así pues mientras el vagón quedaba de forma perpendicular a las vías, los tres tomaron algunas pertenencias y a Plagg preparados para saltar.

Bien!- dice Naty mirando a los chicos y tomados de las manos- aquí nos bajamos- dicho esto saltaron hacia la nieve justo antes de que el vagón atravesara el puente para caer al precipicio, colisionando con la locomotora provocando una explosión.

Odio los trenes- dice Adrien cuando ya estaban a salvo- recuerdame que jamas deba subir a uno- agrega enfadado señalando a Nino.

Mientras en su guarida, Hawk Moth observa el plan fallido de asesinar a la chica

Ahhhgg- grita desesperado jalando su cuello de forma anormal para después regresarlo a su forma "normal".

Woah!- mira Nooro a su amo con asombro- Tranquilícese, en serio tiene que cuidar su presión sanguínea- agrega mientras trata de revisar la muñeca carente de pulso- mi sobrino Wayzz estiro la pata un día, cayo como chinche, el estrés es asesino señor y el era vegetariano- Hawk Moth golpea su mano para que Nooro baje de su muñeca y a la vez el pulgar de este se sale de su lugar por lo que Nooro se lo vuelve a colocar.- No comía carne y tampoco sal.

Como la dejaron escapar!- dice Hawk Moth furioso.

Así es, es frustrante señor- Nooro camina hacia el Miraculous- creo que este Miraculous no sirve- dice como si nada mientras lo levanta y lo lanza.

Que haces!- grita Hawk Moth con desesperación detrás del Miraculous para atraparlo, estira sus tendones atrapándolo antes de que este caiga al suelo volviéndose a mirar a Nooro furioso.

Tranquilícese, solo recuerde lo que le dije sobre el estrés- dice Nooro con calma mientras su amo sonríe con sarcasmo.

Vendí mi alma por esto- dice con voz grave tomando al Kwami y apretándolo con fuerza- mi vida, mi existencia depende de el, y tu- ríe con voz sarcástica.- casi lo destruyes!- lo aprieta mas fuerte y lo pone frente al Miraculous.

Entendí, entendí- dice Nooro asustado- si lo rompo lo pago...

Quiero que lo tengas muy en mente- dice con enojo- miserable kwami!- dicho esto lo lanza hacia mientras vuelve a mirar la reliquia con adoración.

Ah, claro culpeme que mas da- dice el pequeño al aterrizar- nadie nos quiere- dice triste.

Que estas murmurando- pregunta el hombre confundido.

Marinette!, señor- dice Nooro poniéndose de pie- estoy ansioso de trabajar en su equipo, le daré un yah!- hace movimiento de karate- le voy hacer un yah y yah!- da dos golpes al aire- luego un wuuah yah!- da patadas y un giro- y le voy a dar esto- da una pequeña patada mientras pone cara de inocente mirando a su amo.

Oh no, yo tengo un plan mas en mente- dice con una sonrisa malévola- un plan mas excitante,un plan en realidad cruel- agrega con maldad mientras acaricia el miraculous y sonríe de forma macabra.

-}

He aquí otro capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, prometo si todo sale bien actualizar el siguiente en esta semana.

Agradezco sus reviews! y a quien le ha dado favorito también por su paciencia.

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: ACLARANDO DUDAS.


End file.
